


Alive

by creivel



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Endgame, Gen, happy Hinata feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 10:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creivel/pseuds/creivel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's after the end, and Hinata wakes up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alive

He wakes to the soft sounds of machinery whirring all around him. 

It's dark, save for the glowing lights of LED displays casting green hues all over the glass shell of his chamber. His mind still fuzzy, he inhales deeply, and tastes recycled oxygen (how does he know what that tastes like?)

He feels weak, and when he tries to move an arm, it trembles and aches with disuse. Nevertheless a hand finds its way onto his breathing mask and clutches it, fingers snagging it by the edges. Tries to tear it off without success.

_What is..._

He squeezes his eyes shut and tries to remember, while his hand moves from his mask and returns to his side, brushing long locks of hair.

White-hot panic explodes in his chest and he jerks upward, his knees buckling and eyes open wide. Dark hair falls over his face, obscuring his vision, and he snares his fingers in it and forces it out of the way. He forcefully tears the oxygen mask from his face and tries to fling it away. His head is pounding at the temples.

_This is-- I'm--_

He sits slightly back, supported by one arm, and forces himself to take deep breaths and relax his shoulders.

_I'm... Hinata. Hajime Hinata._

And with that thought, Hinata sits in silence for several seconds, hearing but not acknowledging the sounds of hissing and footsteps outside of his chamber. Someone is talking, and if he focused enough he would be able to hear them, but he finds himself unable to care.

He is alive.

 _He_ is--

He feels himself shaking, his eyes stinging with threatening tears. The sound of manufactured air rushing out of his pod blasts by his ears as the lid is pried open, and Hinata flinches when he is exposed to the outside.

“Of course _he_ would be the first to wake,” someone sneers from the side, and despite the tone, Hinata detects a very small amount of relief. He's heard this voice before.

He blinks once, hard to clear the fog, and then turns toward the sounds while his hair unhelpfully tumbles into his line of sight once again. There are three people standing there, all dressed in business attire (something in his head rattles off Naegi Makoto, Togami Byakuya, Kirigiri Kyouko). Unlike his companions, Naegi is down at Hinata's level, leaning into the chamber and looking apprehensive (excited, frightened-- Hinata wishes he could get these extra thoughts to settle). He isn't like how Hinata remembers, from the program at least. He's older, has less softness in his face. The hope lighting up his eyes is all the same, however, and for that Hinata is glad.

They stare at each other for a moment, before Naegi licks his lips and asks, “Are you okay?”

Hinata dares a glance at Togami and Kirigiri, who are both watching him with caution. He can't imagine what he looks like to them (and he doesn't want to know).

“I--” He tries, but his voice is hoarse and grates against his throat. Naegi nearly jumps to pluck off the wires attached to his head and neck, freeing him from the device entirely. “I'm...”

The words never come, as something giddy bubbles up inside his chest, and builds up its pressure until he can no longer hold back a desperate laugh. It's a pathetic sound, but it's his, and he is grateful to have it nonetheless. Naegi leans back and looks at him in surprise.

Hinata laughs past the pain, laughs until tears well up and flow freely down his cheeks. He buries his face in his (his!) bony hands and laughs and cries until it hurts.

“I- I'm alive,” Hinata forces out in between sobs. “I-- hah...”

The tension leaves Naegi all at once, and he smiles widely, positively beaming.

“Welcome back,” Naegi says as Kirigiri and Togami split to attend to the other waking students. “It's good to see you again, Hinata-kun.”

**Author's Note:**

> WOW I HAVEN'T WRITTEN ANYTHING IN FOREVER but i had to this game destroyed me emotionally


End file.
